The Lonely Mummy
by Sadz0012
Summary: Just a dude wrapped in toilet paper who thinks he's lonely, but then realization dawns on him from the light of a precious firefly that you can never really be alone. One-Shot. R&R.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing besides the story and ideas. **

**Edited by:****Mei Vir D. Ripper (Since I'm too lazy to, and if I edited it, this would have probably taken longer to be uploaded here.)**

**The Lonely Mummy**

"What do you think are you doing?" Hajime asked in a horrified manner as he stared at his best friend, Rui Amane, sitting on the teacher's desk trying to seduce a young-looking pretty boy. Of course, the pretty boy wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Rui. Rui looked happy yet annoyed at the distraction.

"Go," Rui commanded the young boy who nodded, grabbed his bag and then ran passed Hajime out the room with his head low. "And we were just getting to the good part!" Rui said with a dramatic sigh and then pouted.

"Class is about to start," Hajime simply said as Rui took his regular seat next to him.

"School is so boring. Why can't we do something exciting for a change?" Rui asked as Hajime ignored him, opening his book to revise some of the previous day's lessons. "I heard Tono is going to be in our class today. It's been a while since we last saw him at school. Lucky bastard gets to travel the world because of his Alice." Rui kept talking. Even though Hajime looked he was ignoring Rui, he was still most definitely listening. Rui went on. He knew Hajime was listening to him although he acted indifferently.

"I think Narumi-sensei from the Elementary school division is going to be our substitute English teacher today. Won't that be fun? I hope he wears his glittery pink tutu. He looks absolutely stunning in it!" Rui was getting annoyed from all the silence by this point. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Hajime asked, not looking up at him.

"About sex. What do you think I'm talking about?" Rui said sarcastically. Hajime looked up, quirking brow this time. Rui smiled, finally gaining his friend's attention.

"Persona-san is going to give us a mission today after school," Hajime informed as Rui made a face.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I was simply filling you in."

"What is the mission about?"

"We have to assassinate someone."

"Just you and me?"

"And Natsume Hyuuga…"

"Aw! He's so cute!"

"He might just be dead weight in this mission though, no matter how cute you think he is."

"No way! Natsume-kun is more than capable for handling these types of missions! Persona-san trained him himself!"

"Yes, but remember, he is only a child..."

"And what are you? An old man?" Rui retorted back.

"I would like to think of it as more mature," Hajime shot back. High schoolers started filing into the classroom one by one, as the bell was about to ring in a few minutes for homeroom to start.

"Don't worry, you are never alone my friend. Natsume might not look much, but he can actually be useful. We've got your back!" Rui said encouragingly.

'_I'd rather do it alone..._' Hajime thought.

"Hey guys!" Tono greeted, taking a seat next to Rui. Hajime nodded in acknowledgement and Rui winked at him. "Please Rui, you're beautiful, but I only go after women," he said, but winked back despite what he just said.

"So when are you leaving again?" Hajime asked and Rui punched his arm.

"Don't be rude, Hajime!" Rui scolded.

"In a week," Tono replied with an easy smile.

"Did you get me any souvenirs?" Rui asked as Tono gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I gave the last piece of lingerie to some other girl."

"Unfair!" Rui pouted.

"Did you actually want it?" Hajime asked, horrified while Rui pouted stubbornly.

"It was the thought that counted!"

"Any plans for later on?" Tono asked, directing the question to both of them.

"Mission," Rui and Hajime tiredly said in unison.

"You Dangerous Ability kids have it tough, huh?"

"Yeah..." They uttered grimly again before the bell rang and the teacher came in to start homeroom.

~SaDz~

"We have to leave already!" Hajime said angrily as he barged into Rui's room, since Rui was making them late, and then stopped dead in his tracks. There stood Rui in lacy red underwear. Hajime's breathed hitched and no matter how badly he wanted to run away, he couldn't divert his eyes away from the scene.

"What? Tono found some in his luggage earlier," Rui said blushing and blew a shy airy kiss to Hajime which landed right on his cheek. Hajime shivered like crazy in pure disgust and slammed the door shut.

"Meet us at the school gate when you're done!" he shouted from the other side of the door and then stormed away.

Hajime Yakumo was just emotionally scarred for life in that brief moment.

~SaDz~

"This is so gross!" Rui whispered loudly as Hajime and Natsume rolled their eyes at him. They were crawling inside the building vents, trying to find the room where their victim was going to be in. "It's so dusty and dirty in here!"

"Rui..." Hajime started. Rui only looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yes, Hajime, my love?" Rui replied.

"Shut the hell up already," Hajime retorted as Rui burst into a new wave of tears.

"My beautiful clothes and my new manicure," Rui whined.

"So what's the plan?" Natsume asked. Hajime sighed before answering.

"We're going to pretend we are part of the meeting that is taking place. Rui is going to be dressed up as one of the officials since Persona-san already reserved chair for him inside. Rui will inform us in on what is happening. If the target is seen guilty for the action of killing off other businesses for his own gain, then I'm going to send my bug out to kill him with some venom. It'll take about a minute for the venom to take effect and then he'll be dead within three minutes. It'll cause an uproar, and we can't go back through the vents. You're a kid, so you are too suspicious as to why you would be here. So we're going to need you to make a distraction with your fire, arising more chaos and then all three of us will slip out with the crowd which will enable our great escape. Understood?" Hajime explained as Natsume nodded grimly.

"Found it!" Rui sang out a bit too loudly as Hajime turned back slowly at him with a disbelief look.

"Are you retarded? Or were you just born that way?" Hajime asked, tempted to kick him. "I just told you to shut up and you do this in the same minute-!"

"Don't worry. No one is in there yet. Look!" Rui pointed out. Hajime and Natsume both looked down to see that the meeting room was empty.

"Alright then, let's get this plan into action," Natsume stated as Hajime sighed, already exhausted even though the show was just beginning.

~SaDz~

"This... is your bright idea?" Natsume asked angrily through the earpiece.

"Got any complaints, brat?" Hajime retorted back.

"I'm hiding under the buffet table! Yeah, I got some complaints alright!" Natsume growled back.

"Suck it up, unless you have a better idea," Hajime said in his even, patient tone.

"Shh! It's starting!" Rui whispered back as he smiled politely at all the other members sitting at the meeting. The target was all the way on the other side of the table. He was a tall man with blond hair and matching eyes, and a warm genuine smile that could make the sun jealous. On his right was his daughter, so Rui was told, who looked nothing like him. However, she must have gotten her looks from her mother but her personality definitely matched her father's. Her smile, revealing her white pearly teeth, could be a good match to her father's.

_'Why would he bring his daughter to a meeting in which he will openly discuss and plan his wrong doings in the future with his fellow business cohorts? Maybe since she is his only daughter and will one day succeed him, she needs to know how all this is done.'_ Rui thought.

In Rui's eyes, he didn't seem like the type to ruin other businesses just to make his own economic rise in society, but then again he wasn't really the best judge of character. Just ask the last ten guys who Rui hit on. He only ended up with a broken heart because apparently they weren't into a partner with the same gender as they were.

"Hello there," the man next to Rui greeted, offering his hand and a perverted smile along with it.

"I am a man, you know," Rui started with a flip of his hair, warning the man away just in case the man thought differently.

"Oh, I know all right." the man said, giving Rui a twice over.

'_Why did it have to be a creepy disgusting pedo?_' Rui thought miserably, but smiled on the outside despite himself. "The meeting is about to start, and please watch yourself, you wouldn't want to regret trying to lay your stubby little hands on some place that even your wife would never let you venture at." The man made a startled expression at Rui and then gave him a hateful disgusted look. '_Bull's eye..._'

"Can I have your attention, please?" Izumi Yukihara raised his voice a bit to gain everyone's attention. As the room silenced, he smiled and continued. "I would like to congratulate our business for rising to the top three companies in Japan, after all the hard work, effort and love we have put up in these last ten years," Everyone clapped even Rui who looked under the table at Hajime who sat below him. Rui felt like teasing him down there, so he uncrossed his legs and ran his leg down Hajime's back. Rui could clearly see the shiver of surprised disgust run down Hajime's back following along his leg, and almost giggled at Hajime's glare of pure rage.

"Focus!" Hajime whispered angrily at Rui as he waved the insect lover off.

"I am so proud of our company, however, it has come to my attention that some of us are abusing our power now. Behind my back, someone is using their high status abilities to crush some of our opponents," Izumi went on.

'_I knew it!_' Rui thought, finding his instincts useful for a change. Loud buzzes of conversations erupted throughout the room at Izumi's announcement.

"So wait, does that mean we don't kill him?" Natsume asked through the earpiece as Hajime hissed.

"Let's hear the rest of this!" Hajime ordered. "Let's find out who was the one who actually did it, and if they show themselves or if this guy is lying, then we'll kill whoever is actually responsible for all this commotion."

"Settle down, settle down. I already know who the one behind all this." Izumi stated, grabbing everyone's attention once again. Izumi looked grimly at the crowd, closed his eyes and then smiled in a goofy manner. "Santa Claus!"

"Izumi-sama!" everyone shouted, wanting desperately to know who did it.

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyways, it was my second in command, Fukutan!" Izumi shouted. Everyone looked to the other side of the room to see the petite, shaky looking Fukutan. He was definitely not an eye-catching greedy looking person bent on power and money lust, but then again you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Izumi-sama, are you certain about this?" the man across from Rui asked.

"Dead certain," Izumi confirmed. "Now confess to everyone, Fukutan. Did you or did you not commit this act of greed?"

"Y-Yes..." Fukutan admitted as Rui raised a brow.

'_Why did he admit it right away? Or is Izumi just putting up a show and he actually is the one who committed all the crimes to begin with?_' Rui thought.

"Fukutan... Why?" Izumi asked, genuinely saddened by this news. Now Rui was confused.

"S-sir… B-Because I wanted you to be on top of everyone." Fukutan said shakily. Rui was about to make a perverted comment about that but Hajime glared at him to keep his trap shut.

"I see. Well, I regret saying this, but you're fired." Izumi announced. Fukutan nodded.

"That's it?" Natsume asked through the earpiece. "So it was the lunkhead all along? And he gave up so easily? And are we going to kill him or not?"

"The hell kid, you kill him if you want it so badly. My orders were to kill Izumi if you have seen proof in the meeting that it was him committing the treasonous acts, he didn't say kill the actual guy who did it. This isn't my problem anymore," Hajime informed.

"So what am I supposed to do for the rest of the time? Hide under the buffet table?"

"At least you don't have people randomly kicking you and then saying sorry to Rui instead of me..."

"I always knew you would end up a kick bag in life," Natsume stated as Hajime looked like he wanted to rip the kid's eyes out of their sockets.

"Daddy look, a mummy is under the table!" Izumi's daughter, Mikan, stated happily. Hajime, Rui and Natsume's eyes widened as Izumi, along with everyone else, looked under the table. There was a deafening silence in the air before, out of panic, Hajime sent out swarms of bugs and then crawled out from under the table.

Chaos broke loose as everyone ran around and shouted in fear from the bugs. Rui, in the middle of all the mess, got up gracefully from his chair, dusted his jacket off, and then strode out the meeting hall as if Hell wasn't breaking loose in the meeting room.

"Tsk. Natsume, get out now!" Hajime shouted in the earpiece as he ran out himself.

Mikan got scared and panicked that she couldn't find her father. A man was trying to run out the room and pushed Mikan aside. She screamed and hit her back against the buffet table. The table tipped over, and she then fell on something hard, however it was not the floor.

"Get off!" Natsume groaned out as Mikan rolled off him.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized. Natsume was about to burn her dress as revenge, but couldn't. He stared into her panicked eyes and examined her further. She looked to be his age, at least a year younger. And she looked like a complete moron.

A vase fell and broke right next to Mikan, making her scream in surprise and fear.

"Come on!" Natsume shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out the meeting room.

~SaDz~

"You brought his daughter along with you? Are you crazy?" Hajime shouted in disbelief as Natsume and Mikan tried to catch their breath.

"My, Natsume-kun, this is quite a pickle you unexpectedly got us into." Rui said a bit concernedly while checking his face in a hand mirror.

"But... she has... an Alice..." Natsume explained out of breath.

"So? It isn't our job to recruit new students, that's Tono's job!" Hajime scolded.

"I want my daddy!" Mikan cried out as tears trailed down the sides of her face.

"She's a cry baby, that's just perfect! What we need right now!" Hajime said sarcastically as he threw his hands up dramatically.

"Why do you want to bring her back with you, Natsume-kun?" Rui asked in a motherly tone as Natsume blushed and turned his face away.

"If she has an Alice, then she has to come with us," Natsume said lamely.

"He fell for her. Great Kami, he fell for her!" Hajime said in a choked tone as he banged his fist against the car.

"I did not!" Natsume protested angrily.

"Let's just bring her along, it's not like it matters anyways," Rui said, smiling at his reflexion before closing it with a satisfied smile.

"We're dead..." Hajime sighed exasperatedly.

~SaDz~

"Well, isn't she a little cutie!" Tono gushed as Persona glared at him.

"Just get this over with," Persona stated darkly as Tono nodded in understanding.

"Now, sweetheart, open your mouth and say ah~!" Tono instructed.

"Ah~!" Mikan obliged and Tono threw his Alice stone in her mouth. She swallowed it and coughed.

"What was that?" Mikan asked teary eyed. Natsume rolled his eyes at her.

"It was an Alice stone. Now, concentrate really hard and we'll see what happens," Tono explained. Mikan closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could.

"She looks constipated," Hajime commented.

"Whash conshiplated?" Youichi asked Natsume as he searched for the right words to explain it to a three year old.

"It either means a condition in which there is difficulty in emptying the bowels, usually associated with hardened feces. Or a high level of constraint or restriction; a pronounced lack of ease..." Natsume explained as Rui and Hajime's jaws dropped to the ground.

"He's only three!" they both shouted angrily at Natsume.

"Oh... Ok..." Youichi said in understanding and made weird faces along with Mikan.

"He actually understood?" Rui and Hajime asked in disbelief as both their eyes twitched in disbelief.

"So... H-how did the m-mission go?" Nobara asked in her usual nervous tone.

"I was called a mummy," Hajime commented.

"I would think you were a bandage fetish-er..." Natsume stated as Hajime glared at him.

"Bondage..." Rui said sexily with a wink, making Hajime's inside freeze up.

"I thought he was a vampire," Hayate said out of nowhere, making everyone turn and look strangely at him. Rui patted his head.

"You have a long way to go, child," Rui said as Hayate shrugged.

"Well, it's official. She has an Alice!" Tono exclaimed as Mikan cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I have no time for newbies. Natsume, you brought her, you explain everything to her," Persona stated and then walked out the room.

"But-!" Natsume was about to protest until Persona slammed the door shut behind him. He sighed and then glared back at the blinking Mikan. "Let's go, Polka..."

"Polka...?" Mikan asked confusedly.

'_Idiot, everyone noticed,_' Hajime thought and looked away as Rui giggled and Tono made a face like she was too cute but sadly too young for him. Finally, Mikan's face went pink and realization dawned on her.

"YOU PERVERT!" she shouted angrily while crying, and then chased Natsume out the room and to God knows where.

"Well! I've got a date, catch you all later!" Tono said and then made his own exit.

"I as well," Rui said, as if it were a tragedy. He looked back at Hajime with a sad face. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm better off without you in the first place," Hajime commented.

"Love you too," Rui said sarcastically. He kissed his finger and then touched it to Hajime's cheek, making him shiver to death. Rui giggled before making his departure.

Hajime sighed, and then opened the window, letting in the fresh breeze. He was finally alone to think clearly. Finally, alone...

'_Don't worry. You are never alone my friend.'_ He remembered Rui say.

Hajime opened his eyes and saw a firefly in front of him, trying to make its green light illuminate for longer than a few seconds. He smiled, despite his hard exterior. He understood bugs like no other, and understood the insect's intentions. He was trying to light up Hajime's mood.

'_I guess I am never alone..._' Hajime thought as he enjoyed the night breeze and the display of all the little fireflies out tonight dancing excitedly around with the wind.

**The End**


End file.
